


Spooky Times

by Mysterian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterian/pseuds/Mysterian
Summary: Keith and Lance go to an amusement park with a haunted house. Lance wants to go into said haunted house but Keith is scared of haunted houses, so Lance drags him into it.





	Spooky Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this :D

“Lance please I really don’t wanna do this” Keith shuddered and started walking away from the attraction behind him. A brightly painted sign was hung over the entrance to the attraction, reading “ Hall o’ Scream” in blood red paint, with skull and bone drawings all around it. The entire place seemed to have a monsters theme, with zombies, skeletons, witches and the like.

“It’ll be fun come on,” Lance tried to coax him, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around to face him, “besides, it’s probably made by amateurs. Just look at that sign, real original name.” Keith chuckled and looked back up at the sign. It really did look silly with those little drawing on it.

“It does look terrible, but that’s another reason not to go in it.” Keith protested and turned around, ready to explore the rest of the amusement park. 

Contrary to what most people thought, Keith hated Halloween and hated haunted houses because of how everything was horror-themed. Yep, anything that could possibly make him jump was a big ‘no’. He always tried to cover it up in fear of being made fun of but now with his crush in front of him, trying to drag him into a haunted house, he was seriously contemplating running away and never coming back.

What else could he do? Go in and face his fears, possibly embarrassing himself in front of his crush? Of course not.

After a minute of fruitless convincing, Lance was growing impatient, if trying to persuade Keith wasn’t going to work, he would just egg him on and bait him into it.

“Wait, don’t tell me, Keith Kogane, the star student of our class and most moody person I know, is actually SCARED of haunted houses?” Lance called after him, he put on the biggest shit-eating grin he could and laughed. Upon hearing that, Keith turned back to face him, the look of chagrin on his face could kill.

“We’re going, get in the queue.”

Bingo.

Two minutes passed in the queue and Keith was still angry. He could do this, what was he even scared of? The entire haunted house was probably made by amateur teens who couldn’t plan a decent scare. Most importantly, Lance wouldn’t be able to laugh at him for being ‘scared of haunted houses’ afterwards. Lance was beside him, commenting on how shoddy the decorations outside the attraction looked, pointed out skeletons that were “clearly painted white” or how the ghosts were “just cheese cloth on top of mannequins”.  
Hearing Lance continue to talk about the decorations slowly brought Keith back down to Earth. Why did he think this would be fine? The rush of adrenaline was starting to wear off and he realised the graveness of the situation. He was going headfirst into his fears, with his crush by his side at the same time. He was going to make a fool of himself by getting startled at every tiny sound.

“Ok you two, its your turn.” The attraction manager directed the two of them towards the start of the house. Keith was inching closer to Lance, a wave of nerves overtaking him.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Keith started, his face was going pale and his mouth was dry.

“Come on, you’ve made it this far, you can do this.” Lance pat Keith on the shoulder reassuringly. “Plus if you don’t, I’ll just tell everyone at the Garrison that you’re scared of a little haunted house.”

Keith felt a little agitated after that, but he still couldn’t muster up the courage to go into the house. He would scream, or faint, or both one after the other.

“Let’s go, we’re holding up the line” Lance whined and grabbed a hold of Keith’s hand, dragging him into the house. Keith was glad that it was dark for once, because the blush creeping onto his face was so bright it could probably illuminate the room.

The first room was filled with zombies roaming around a room full of chairs forming a makeshift graveyard and every so often a zombie would walk over and jump out at them. Keith jumped a little when each zombie was even in his vicinity, but Lance fearlessly walked through the horde, laughing every time a zombie walked up to him and pointing out how ridiculous they looked.

The second room was made to look like a Japanese classroom, with desks and chairs thrown askew. There were dolls sat in some chairs, all with their heads turned to face the door, their eyeballs missing from their sockets. A girl with long hair stood at the front of the classroom, her gown off-white and torn. She stood crying and pointing to an open door beside her, as if telling them to enter the door. Keith felt Lance’s grip tighten, he must have been as terrified as Keith was at that moment as all his snarky remarks turned into silence and he seemed to be walking much faster. As they approached the door, the girl stopped crying, stood up and started walking towards them. Lance flew into a panic and ran towards the door, pulling Keith along with him who, at that point, was ghostly pale and scared out of his wits. The girl screamed at them, causing Lance to yelp and jump as they sprinted for the exit.

The exit led them to the third room, which had a witch stirring a bubbling cauldron. Every so often, she threw in little fake insects or spiders. She was chanting some kind of incantation as they tried to follow the path, which needed them to walk around her. Lance’s grip softened as they stepped into the room and he sighed a huge sigh of relief.

“Hey, how are you holding up? We’re almost done.” Lance sounded legitimately concerned.

“I’m fine. Just don’t let go of my hand…” Keith managed to say, his face was bright red again. Lance’s hand felt warm and comforting, a safe haven in the hellhole that was the haunted house.

“Then let’s press on.” Lance pulled him to his side and they continued through the house. Whenever they approached the witch, she would glance up at them suspiciously, then return to tending to her cauldron.

Keith was tense. He held onto Lance’s hand for dear life and they continued through the room. When they were near the next door, the witch turned backwards to face them and cackled maniacally, then chased after them screaming “I’m going to put you into my stew!”

Lance laughed and shrugged it off but Keith ran forwards, towards the next door, pulling Lance with him. At that point, he couldn’t take much more of the haunted house and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

As if his prayers were answered, the door led them to the exit, just past a hallway of doors on either side. Both of them knew there were people hiding behind each door, but Keith was just eager to get out of the house.

“Should we run through here?” Lance turned to ask Keith, who looked distraught.

“Please just get me out of here.” Keith whispered, which made Lance laugh and smile widely. Since the room was illuminated, Keith got to see the smile on Lance’s face and it made him feel warm inside. This was truly the guy he fell for, the one with the beautiful smile and charming laugh.

“Lets go!” Lance broke through Keith’s thoughts. Keith nodded and the two of them walked briskly through the corridor, their hands never breaking contact. The people behind the doors jumped out whenever the two of them walked near the doors. Some were dressed in costumes of ghouls and skeletons, some were just zombies with loads of fake blood splashed over their clothes. Finally the two of them reached the exit.

The warm sunlight felt welcoming and comforting to Keith and he doubled over, panting on the floor. It felt like forever since they first entered the haunted house even though it had only been 10 minutes.

“Hey, you did it!” Lance chimed, smiling as he helped Keith towards a nearby bench. “Good job dude.”

Keith tried his best to smile, but he was just missing the feeling of Lance’s hand in his. That helped me through the haunted house but he wanted to hold his hand everyday, not just when he was scared.  
“Feeling better no-“ Lance tried to say but was cut off by Keith’s lips on his. Lance melted into the kiss, trying his best to kiss back but they were sitting at awkward angles. Once they broke the kiss, Keith realised what he had done.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just really fel-“

“Keith, I really like you.” Lance interrupted him, a blush creeping onto his face. He looked straight into Keith’s eyes, hoping for a response. “I’ve liked you for a long time, I can’t hold it in anymore. I really like you.”

Keith was awestruck. “I really like you too.” he responded. A wave of relief rushed over him as he inched closer to Lance. He cupped Lance’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him again.

Maybe that haunted house wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
